the unread
by darianxx
Summary: The story begins, thump, thump, thump. It's the unread ending, everything will change. Bella meets someone else, or met someone else, he knows who but how can he stop it, he must break the rules. This must be stopped, he must find a way to end this!
1. just married

**"Bella were getting married." "I know I'm just nervous." "I know but this is the most memorable day of my life." " Ya ya you told me this a million times." Omg it's starting, this is going to be so embarrassing. i thought to myself as i was walking down the aisle. dun, dun, dun, dun. The music went on. "Charlie I can't do this I'm only 20." "Bella listen you're ready." he told me in a non believing voice. "you're ready." he kissed me on the cheek and then went to take his seat. " Bella Swan do you take Edward Cullen to be you're husband in sickness and in health, till dept do you part?" "I do" I replied unhappily. "Edward Cullen do take Bella Swan to be you're wife in sickness and in health till dept do you part?" "I do" he replied happily. He kissed me with so much passion.**

**"Damn it." "Oh Bella the after party wont be long I promise." "That's what you promised last time." Jacob came up to us unhappy. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both." he replied sarcastically. "Oh thanks Jacob your words mean everything to me, if only they were nicer." he laughed. "Bella would you dance with me?" I looked at Edward. "Oh fine." Edward said jealously. **

**Wow i haven't felt his warm skin in like forever. "It's been a long time since I've seen you." He didn't reply. "look Bella this might be kinda jerkish but I'll just come right out and say it." "Jacob, look whatever it is you can tell me. "OK, When is it going to happen?" "What do you mean, when is what going to happen?" "When are you going to be one of them?" "Oh, well tomorrow." I said that kinda mean but what was out was out. "Oh" "I'm sorry Jake." "I love you." Then he left me unhappy. **

**I went back to Edward. "Edward can we just go home I'm tired?" "Bella we've only be here for an hour it wasn't been long at all." "urg Edward sometimes your just so controlive." I said sarcastically. i tried to star a new conversation. "So tomorrows the big day." "yep." "Edward how am I going to tell charlie and Renée they have to know, besides if they don't know they are going to wonder why I'm not growing up. I'll look the same forever. Do you know how weird that will be?" " Alice will think of something I promise. She's like a master with lying." we laughed. "now you are making me want to go see Alice. I'll be back in a bit."**

**I found her. "hey Alice." "Oh hi Bella, congratulations. how does it feel to be married?" "You know same-old same-old. Accept for this huge rock on my finer. It's much harder to do a cartwheel now." She laughed. "It must. So are you excited for tomorrow. Finally convinced edward." "no he's still not happy about that but hes had long enough and i don't care what he says now he doesn't really get a choice." 'Look Bella I'm really thirsty so I'll see you in an hour ok." "Bye Alice" **

**I went back to see Edward. "Edward can we please go home now? I'm tired!" "Will I get two more days?" He asked. "I can walk." I replied as I headed for the door. as I was walking towards the door i could hear Edward say. "She's always been so stuburn." Jasper saw me leave and asked if i needed a ride. "oh no jasper I'm fine. ' Are you sure." "no, can you take me home?" "ya, besides I'm going to catch up with Alice i'm really thirsty too." **

**I went to bed as soon as I walked in the door. "bedtime." Imuttered to myself. "Tomorrow will be the best day of my life." "Or the worst." Edward walked in the door. 'Goodnight. **

**Thump, thump. That's all i can hear. Thump, thump. "Bella this wont do any good you cant do this to me or yourself." "Edward now. Please. This means everything to me." "Bella you'll ruin your life forever you cant take back what is done, you cant do this to yourself!" "Edward I know what im doing this is the only way we can be forever together. someday, someone will be after me and you know it, now please." Edward was silent for a moment. Bella was wearing the ring. "Edward I've waited long enough. I cant wait any longer. I refuse to wait any longer." Edward stood there silent. "You know what being human means to me." "You know what being a ..." Bella paused for a moment. " a vampire means to me." she said quietly.**

**At that very moment she thought of her best friend. Jacob Black. She missed him in werewolf form, in human form, in any form, she couldn't do this to herself or him, she looked at the bracelet. "Edward." she paused again. "I can't do this. At least not yet." "Oh thank you Bella." Edward said happily. "I have to go to La Push. NOW." "What why?" Bella ran through the door to the car. "I'll be back soon. I promise." "Bella where are you going it's 3 in the morning. You can't sneak out what will Charlie say." "I'm going to La Push. He won't mind." "But i might." Edward muttered under his breath. She left scared, parshly worried, but happy.**

"**Jacob." she yelled as she walked in the door. She went into his room. "I miss you." She kissed him unexpectedly. "What are you doing." Jacob yelled. "I don't want my jaw broken!" Bella laughed. "Vampire." he muttered. "In La Push" Jacob went to get Sam and the others. "Bella you have to get out of here! NOW" "Jacob you can't do this." "He broke the rules, the deal, I actually thought he was different. But all he is, is a filthy bloodsucker." "Jacob i choose you but you have to leave him out of this. Just don't hurt him." "Bella" Bella went to the beach not knowing what to do. Alice showed up. "Bella, what are you doing?" "I'm sorry, I love you Alice with all my heart, but I can't live the lie I've been living.**

**Bella ran now not knowing where to go or what to do but she had to leave. She ran back to the Cullen's, placed the ring on the counter and wrote a note in her best handwriting possible: I'm sorry! Don't come get me, just pretend that I never came to Forks.  
Love with all my heart Bella.**

**She went to the airport, she didn't know where to go, anywhere really. she left to Florida to visit her mom. She missed. The plane was very long and boring but anywhere she went would be just fine. She called her mom as soon as she was in Florida. "Mom? I'm in Florida and I'm coming to visit for a few days. I can't wait any longer. I'll be waiting at the airport. 1 more thing, I love you!" she hung up.**

**Her mom came to get her. "Honey you look like a mess. What happened?" "Nothing" that was all that could come out of Bella's mouth. "Bella, I'm not stupid." Renée paused for a moment. "Where is your ring? Bella, I said, where is your ring?" Bella passed out. Woozy and dizzy. Bella finally woke up after a miserable fall. "what happened?" Was Bella's first words as soon as she woke up. "Honey you passed out." "oh"**

**Edward arrived soon well Bella was sleeping. Renée answered the door. "I'm sorry Edward Bella is sleeping, but she should be up soon if you wait for her." "I'm sorry but I don't have enough time." Edward ran off. But the only thing is that it's daylight, so who knows what people are thinking. "Wait, Edward." Renée called after him. "What happened to you and Bella, wheres her ring?" She couldn't see him anywhere. He was gone. The only thing that Renée could think about right now is how could he run so fast? **


	2. James returns

**Edward climbed up the tree and into Bella's window. he woke her up. "Bella, Bella, are you listening to me?" "Edward no just go away, I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. I can't live the lie I've been living. Were done, just go away." "Bella you can't do this to me, no." "Edward I'm sorry, it's over what's done is done." "No Bella, no you can't do this anymore, please." "Edward just leave, please."**

**Edward left sparkling beautifully. But everybody thought he would go to the Volturi but he didn't he just went back to Forks. Sadder than ever. He felt destroyed. Unhappy as he was he must still go to school. But he sat alone and left school right away.**

**Bella came home said hello to Charlie but then left to go see Jacob in La Push. "hey Jacob" she said as soon as she walked in the door. "Bella, listen I'm sorry but..." Jacob studered. "What Jacob, whatever it is you can tell me." " No that's the thing you won't like it I can't tell you." "Jacob, please" "I have to go." "What I just got here" "I know but so did the bloodsuckers." "Jacob what's happening?" "A fight, I'm sorry Bella it's just how it has to be." "What happened? Please tell me." "Well it all started when you came to see me, but Edward wouldn't let you come, so he came into La Push, but he left to go get you so we couldn't fight but it still has to happen, look Bella I'm sorry, it's just how it has to be." "Jacob nothing has to be like this, I've already put him through enough pain by divorcing him you can't kill him. Please" "look Bella I have to go I'm sorry." He kissed my lips, so gentle and so warm the complete opposite of Edwards but still the same way as nice.**

**Bella ran as far as possible but she saw a newborn. "How is this happening to me" Bella murdered under her breath. But that was no newborn. It was James. But how could this be James is dead. The Cullen killed him. How could this be? He looks exactly the same. "Edward lied to me." "Bella you sound upset?" "What are you doing here? Edward and I broke up what's the difference now to you?" "Oh Bella I guess he didn't tell you I can be brought back to life if the one that loves me brings me here. Victoria saved me once you left. She didn't tell you? Oh well. It doesn't really matter any more you'll never see your poor little werewolf ever again!" "How do you know about him? Maybe he's following me right this instant. Or maybe he sent somebody else to follow me besides you practically dead they could take you." "Poor Bella. You just never now what hit you." Soon the pack of wolves came out attacking James. "You got what you deserve!" I turned around and walked away leaving James dead body behind me as I walk to the beach very happy.**

**That was the wrong place to go I saw Jacob on his knees begging Edward to let him go. "Edward. What the hell are you doing. Let him go! Please." Bella ran away yelling Jacobs name as loud as she could. Edward couldn't do this to Bella and he knew it. He let go of Jacob and ran back home. He saw the ring on the counter with the note. He wasn't the one for Bella, Bella was just the one for him. That was the first time he realized that but he couldn't give up. He started to think of his past, present, but he couldn't see a future. He didn't want to see a future. There was no future of him that he wanted to see without Bella. It hurt him just to think about her and to see the ring. He cold stand being in Forks any more he had to get away from this as soon as he can. But Jacob followed him no matter how far he went he had to be destroyed.**

**Bella went back to charlies. She went to her room and cried for more than an hour lost in her miseries. She couldn't stop thinking about what happend back in La Push today. Charlie was very joyful when he came up to see Bella. "Bella whats wrong?" He said as soon as he found out that something was wrong. "Bella honey, you know you can tell me!" He said soothingly. "Something happened back in La Push today." She said trying not to cry. "What darling its ok." "Edward was hurting Jacob." "That no good double crossing ass." "Dad it's done now, it's over with."" Look Charlie I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired." "I'll deal with Edward later don't worry." "Dad no you can't I told you it's over you don't need to do this." "I have too." He said then he left the just made Bella cry even more. **

**Jacob phoned. "Bella?" He said cheerfully. "Jacob you're okay. That's great news. I thought Edward killed you." "Bella you know Edward can't do that to you. Come see me. I'll meet you at the beach. Please?" "Well I guess so. But I have to go talk to Charlie first because he thought that Edward killed you and now hes on his way to see Edward so I'll meet you at the beach in about half an hour.' "Okay." Jacob said blankly. **

**Bella went to talk to Charlie as soon as she found him. "Listen Charlie it's fine." She told him as soon as she got out of her truck. "Dad look Jacob is all right. Edward ran away as soon as he saw me. When I was crying he just couldn't stand to see me like that so he ran away leaving Jacob unharmed." "Oh well that's great news but why was there a fight in the first place?" "Well, you see they were kind of fighting over me because Edward really loved me but so does Jacob." "Oh well that's great news. so I'll see you later at home?" "Actually I'm going to see Jacob in about fifteen minutes." "Okay so I'll see you later tonight?" "Yes Charlie. Bye bye."**


End file.
